Iguanodon
Battle Weakness: Bite Battle Class: Gold Iguanodon (/ɪˈɡwɑːnədɒn/ i-GWAH-nə-don; meaning "iguana-tooth") is a genus of ornithopod dinosaur that existed roughly halfway between the first of the swift bipedal hypsilophodontids of the mid-Jurassic and the duck-billed dinosaurs of the late Cretaceous. While many species have been classified in the genus Iguanodon, dating from the late Jurassic Period to the early Cretaceous Period of Asia, Europe, and North America, research in the first decade of the 21st century suggests that there is only one well-substantiated species: I. bernissartensis, which lived from the late Barremian to the earliest Aptian ages (Early Cretaceous) in Belgium, Spain, England and possibly elsewhere in Europe, between about 126 and 125 million years ago. Iguanodon were large, bulky herbivores. Distinctive features include large thumb spikes, which were possibly used for defense against predators, combined with long prehensile fifth fingers able to forage for food. Iguanodon in Market.png|Iguanodon in Market Iguanodon Initial Message.png|Iguanodon Initial Message Iguanodon First Evolution Message.png|Iguanodon First Evolution Message Iguanodon Second Evolution Message.png|Iguanodon Second Evolution Message Iguanodon Third Evolution Message.png|Iguanodon Third Evolution Message 1D251D3E-1521-4DAE-B0F4-EF33D472C37E.png|Iguanodon Level 1 Iguanadon.png|Iguanodon level 10 F1A7509C-DB6E-41EB-A4C6-1B7587A826D1.png|Iguanodon level 11 Iguanodon Level 20.png|Iguanodon Level 20 C67C1739-1B5C-497C-A84B-AC531AE37A03.png|Iguanodon level 21 Iguanodon Level 30.png|Iguanodon Level 30 Level_40_Iguanodon.png|Iguanodon Level 40 GPG Achievements Iguanodon.png|Google Play Games Achievement Iguanodon were bulky herbivores that could shift from bipedality to quadrupedality. The only well-supported species, I. bernissartensis, is estimated to have weighed about 3.08 tonnes (3.4 tons) on average, and measured about 10 metres (33 feet) long as an adult, with some specimens possibly as long as 13 metres (43 feet). These animals had large, tall but narrow skulls, with toothless beaks probably covered with keratin, and teeth like those of iguanas, but much larger and more closely packed. Iguanodon teeth are, as the name suggests, like those of an iguana, but larger. Unlike hadrosaurids, which had columns of replacement teeth, Iguanodon only had one replacement tooth at a time for each position. The upper jaw held up to 29 teeth per side, with none at the front of the jaw, and the lower jaw 25; the numbers differ because teeth in the lower jaw are broader than those in the upper. Because the tooth rows are deeply inset from the outside of the jaws, and because of other anatomical details, it is believed that, as with most other ornithischians, Iguanodon had some sort of cheek-like structure, muscular or non-muscular, to retain food in the mouth. 'Iguanodon Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Iguanodon Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Iguanodon in Battle' Iguanodon Battle 0.png Iguanodon Battle 01.png Iguanodon Battle 02.png Iguanodon Battle 03.png Iguanodon Battle 04.png Iguanodon Battle 05.png Iguanodon Battle 06.png Iguanodon Battle 07.png Iguanodon Battle 08.png Iguanodon Battle 09.png Iguanodon Battle 10.png Iguanodon Battle 11.png Iguanodon Battle 12.png Iguanodon Battle 13.png Iguanodon Battle 14.png Iguanodon Battle 15.png Iguanodon Battle 16.png Iguanodon Battle 00.png Jurassic Park Builder Battle Arena Ouranosaurus8 Nov. 03, 2015.jpg Jurassic Park Builder Battle Arena Ouranosaurus9 Nov. 03, 2015.jpg Jurassic Park Builder Battle Arena Ouranosaurus10 Nov. 03, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Battle_Arena_Ouranosaurus11 Nov. 03, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Battle_Arena_Ouranosaurus12 Nov. 03, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Battle_Arena_Ouranosaurus13 Nov. 03, 2015.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_Battle_Arena_Ouranosaurus14 Nov. 03, 2015.jpg 'Iguanodon Level 40 Pictures' Iguanodon Level 40 1.png Iguanodon Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Regular Market Animals